


Share The Love?

by Nemesister



Series: Vampire Valentine! [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Not wanting the daughters to not have any love on valentines day, you decide to spoil them too or at least try that is.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu Daughter's (Resident Evil)/Reader
Series: Vampire Valentine! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205027
Kudos: 74





	Share The Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I had Alex in my head with the 'darling' part 😥 this is what I dread mixing two characters personalities together.

You felt exhausted, but in a very, very good way. Alcina sure knew how to show you a valentine's you'd never forget.

"Feeling alright?" Alcina asked, her bright eyes gazing deep into yours. "You were moaning pretty loudly. I thought at one point you were in pain."

"I'm fine, honestly." You tell her, though your neither regions could tell you otherwise.

Pulling yourself from the bed, you wince slightly but stand on shaky legs. You fall back onto the bed as a hand reaches up to support you.

"I may have gone a little overboard, slightly." She sighs heavily as you're pulling yourself back up again.

'Slightly' was an understatement. But still you wouldn't have it any other way.

"Give me about a week," you tell her as you make your way around the bed to her dressing table.

She's watching you intently. How you now sit slowly and gently upon the stool to start brushing your hair. Throwing off the cover, she stands behind you to take the brush from your hand to brush your hair for you.

"Thank you, but I'm perfectly capable of..."

She reaches out for your arm to hold it up, showing off the small bandage around it.

"Well yeah, but I haven't lost that much that I'm passing out."

"Come again?" she frowns at you through the mirror.

"What?" you shrug.

"As I recall you passed out twice while we were, ahem, making love."

Your jaw drops and your hand cones to your face. 

"I passed out?"

"Not once, but twice."

"I'm so sorry," you say more embarrassed than anything. 

She places her hands on your shoulders and gives them a gentle squeeze.

"I've never been so embarrassed," you sigh heavily.

"It can't be helped, darling." She reassures you. "Besides I can't complain. I had a wonderful time at dinner."

"Then I'm happy," you smile as she goes back to brushing your hair.

Once she's satisfied she walks off to undress, you gaze longingly at her and it never goes unnoticed. But this time she can see the cogs turning in your head.

"What are you thinking?" she asks. 

"Oh, just the girls."

She looks to you. 

"What about them?"

"Well maybe we should give them a valentine's treat?"

"I've sorted that out already," she smiles devilishly.

"Oh," you now nod. 

"I wouldn't worry about them too much. They can be pretty rough."

"What about giving them a card or something?"

Alcina placed her hands on her hips after sorting out her hat and dress. 

"You could," she shrugged. "I don't see the harm in it."

Turning back round you can't help but smile to yourself. It would be nice to get the girls into special occasions and such.

xXx

You lick the last envelope with a grin on your face before leaving the cards where the girls can find them.

"Something for me?" Alya grins as she picks up the card. "Aw, a secret admirer. I hope it's a nice juicy man that I can cut up."

Pandora just laughs. 

"It's utter nonsense," Daniela frowned as she threw the card.

"What not interested in some strong man to love and hold you dearly? Some peasant? Farmer?" Pandora teased. 

"Aw, Dani and a peasant boy, sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G," Alya now sang. "First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Dani with a...Ow!"

Dani had now lunged at her and he pair were now in a heated scuffle.

"Ow! Stop!"

You stand wondering what havoc you've just created, when Alcina now passes you to bend down through the doorway. 

"Enough!" she scolded them as Pandora can only look on.

When it didn't seen to get through, she grabbed them both by the scruff of the neck and held them up.

"What's all this about?" Alcina frowned at them.

"She started it!" Dani now pointed at you. 

You could only sigh in response. 

"I was only thinking about you three, but next time I don't think I will." You cross your arms in defence.

Alcina looked to the pair before putting them back down. 

"It's the thought that counts," she reminded them. "Now run along and play like good little girls."

"Mother," they groan.

"Go," she waved then off.

"I see why you said not to bother now," you frown.

"They're just playing," she reassures you.

"If that's just playing I'd hate to see what fighting was like with them."

Alcina smiles before settling down in front if the fire to await you. You head over and snuggle up beside her, finishing off your perfect valentine's day or somewhat perfect valentine's day that is.


End file.
